Book Two: Exile
by The Dark Lightning Dragon
Summary: What will happen if Spyro and Cynder get separated a second time? Will they be able to stay together, or will they find someone else who's been there for them? Continuation of Book One:Taken by Oxyphyr
1. Friendship's Strength

**A/N: This is just a continuation from Oxyphyr's story, Book One:Taken, and I don't own any of these characters except for Cyan. The other's belong to Sony and the other OC's belong to Oxyphyr. I recommend for you to read Oxyphyr's first book. This is my first story, so feed back would be much appreciated. I already sent a PM to Oxyphyr and he said it was ok if I posted this**

Book Two: Exile; Chapter 1: Friendship's Strength

"Spyro! Watch out!", yelled Volteer, just in time for Spyro to get out of the way of the falling rubble.

"Thanks Volteer", Spyro managed to say.

"We should probably get away from here before Warfang collapses and we get caught in the deadly, fatal, destroying,..."

"I get it, lets leave.", Spyro yelled, cutting Volteer from yet another one of his rambles. At that, they both took off to the skies, hoping to find their mates.

After a minute of silent flight, Volteer decided to break the peace. "Her name is Sizzly, and we met after Terrador made himself Head Guardian and dismissed Cyril and I from our duty as Guardians. He then decide that everyone was to have a mate and children. That is when we met and loved each other."

"That's terrible! Nobody should be forced to have a mate, much less have kids!"claimed Spyro.

"That may be true, but we were all terrified of Terrador. We couldn't fight him either, or he would've destroyed our whole world."

"Man, this all happened while I was looking Cynder?", asked Spyro in awe.

"Yes, it all happened ever since Terrador sent you.", Volteer said, looking back. "Get down! We're being followed!", hissed Volteer. Spyro immediately dove downward behind a collapsed building.

As the creatures passed by, Spyro asked Volteer, "Do you know where they're heading?"

"It seems they're heading toward the asylum. That's the only place in Warfang that still hasn't seen the battle, probably because it's located at the edge of the city."

"Flame!" shrieked Spyro, darting after his close friend that he hasn't seen ever since the incident, with Volteer behind him asking, "Spyro, do you think it wise to go after them just to save someone who almost killed you!"

"Volteer, everyone deserves a second chance, just look at Cynder, she's changed after we gave her a second chance.I'm just hoping that Flame will forgive me like I forgive him.", Spyro said, pain in his voice.

"Well, I never thought of it as you asking for another chance, but think about it. Do you think you should risk your life for him? How do you think Cynder would feel if you didn't make it out alive?" Spyro thought about it long and hard. 'Long and hard.' the very thought made him smile.

"She would feel terrible, but Volteer, wouldn't you risk your life for a friend who had saved your life before?", asked Spyro.

"Yes, I would.", sighed Volteer, "Let's go, for I am with you all the way."

* * *

Flame was laying on the floor in his cage, head on his paws, deep in thoughts he has had for the past three weeks._ 'What happened to me? Why did I attack Spyro like that if love him? I don't deserve him, especially after almost killing him. Heck, I don't even deserve to live! My life means nothing without him.' _Just then, an alarm rang out. Everyone started to freak out. Everyone except Flame.

_'Why should I care about an attack if there is nothing for me to fight for'_ He could hear the guards attempting to fight of the attackers, but none of that mattered to him anymore.

The gates to everyone's cage opened, and over the speakers a voice spilled out in terror. "Everyone, run! Run away and live the rest of your lives while you still ca-aagh ! Aack!", and at that, the last of the guards died. At first, nothing happened, but after a couple of seconds, all the dragons finished processing what had happened. All at once, the hallways were filled with panic as all the dragons were desperately trying to escape. All of them except Flame. He just laid there, listening to the mayhem. After a minute, he begun to notice the sound die off, as did he notice the blood on the ground.

Flame assumed that many of the creatures had come in and started killing the dragons. His assumption was proven correct as the noise died off, indicating the massacre coming to an end. "Look for any survivors!" screamed a voice that was unrecognizable to Flame.

Knowing that his decisions could only delay what was coming by a few seconds, Flame walked out of his hiding spot. He was surprised to see that they were completely covered in armor. "There's one! I think it's the last one!", yelled the creature. "It looks like he won't even put up a fight!" Flame just stared at the ground, wanting his pain to be over for good.

"Flame! Where are you!" Flame perked up, recognizing the voice the cry belonged to. It was the voice he once loved to listen to, the one belonging to the one he once, no, still loved. He reacted just in time to get out of the way of the death blow.

"Spyro! I'm over here!", screamed Flame, dodging another attack. Immediately, Spyro and Volteer bolted through the entrance and started to help Flame fight against the creatures. For some reason, they completely shut down when Spyro and Volteer used their lightning attacks, so while they were doing that, Flame was melting there armor. Soon enough, the only things left in the hallway was them, dead creatures, melted metal, fire, and the occasional melted cell bars.

"Why did you come Spyro?", asked Flame, pain flooding his voice.

"Because I don't know how you think of us, but to me, you're always going to be a great friend." At that, Flame burst into tears, running deeper in the asylum.

"Flame, wait! Volteer, please stay here. I need to talk to Flame alone." Volteer just nodded as he watched Spyro run after his friend.

* * *

"Quiet!" , roared Cynder, sick of hearing the argument that had already lasted about an hour, and it didn't even seem like it was at it's peak yet.

"We need to stay away from those things, even if it means heading toward an unknown land.", yelled Cynder, easily being heard.

"Cynder's right, and we're not going to get anything resolved if we just stay here and argue!", said Elice.

"So what's your plan? What do you two think we should do?", questioned Lt. Rocco.

"Some of us should go hunting while the others guard the entrance. If any of the creatures come, everyone needs to get out. If that does happen, go to swamp and wait for us there. We'll pass by every time to check if the you guy's were over ran.", ordered Cynder. "Who wants to go hunting with me?" Five people, including Lt. Rocco, stood up. "Very well then, let's go."

End of Chapter One: Friendship's Strength

**A/N: Please remember to review, it would be really helpful. I need to know if I'm doing great or not. I was really debating on if I should post or not. If you read this, then you know that I just uploaded just to go ahead and make a decision.**

**P.S.: Did you really think I was going to let you get rid of Flame just like that, Oxyphyr! ;)**


	2. Where Love Falls

**A/N: This isn't going to be one of my best chapters, just putting that out there for you guys.**

Chapter Two: Where Love Falls

They were on their way to a place she and Spyro had once hunted. Cynder was behind the entire group. Lt. Rocco suddenly slowed down till he was next to Cynder.

"Hey, Cynder, um.. sorry about the fight we were having. It was completely uncalled for.", stated Lt. Rocco.

"It's okay. Its just that the other dragon's were right. Did you honestly think we, a group of twelve dragons, could fight of creatures that killed an entire army?", questioned Cynder.

"Yeah, okay. I admit it, it wasn't one of the best plans out there.", replied Lt. Rocco. They soon reached a good place to hunt.

"Okay everybody, let's split up and hunt in different places,", said Cynder. "and remember, no eating the food until we get together with the other group. We need to have equal portions no matter what. Be back here in about two hours." At that, the group split up a went to hunt. Cynder was able to find at least a deer. _'I hope everyone else got something better than what I caught.'_, thought Cynder with a sigh, knowing this wasn't enough to fill up a dragon. But sadly, as they reunited two hours later, she realized that she was at least lucky to have even found a deer. Only four of them had found food, but at least two of them brought two deer.

"What if we eat two of the deer ourselves, and share the other four with the rest of the crowd,", commented a green dragon, "after all, we were the ones who hunted for this food. All the other dragons except Cynder and a sky blue dragon nodded their heads at the unfair portions, mainly because it was them getting the better part.

"No!", growled Cynder with rage, "They are in this like us! What if they keep half of their hunt at lunch and only _**shared**_ the other half! How would you feel!"

"Well, we would get mad.", replied the green dragon

"But you wouldn't know, would you!"

"They wouldn't know if we ate some of the food!", argued the other dragon.

"They would if I tell them!"

"Then I guess we have to kill you, don't we?", said the green dragon, his claw in an attacking position.

"No!" yelled Cyan, the blue dragon that was on Cynder's side. He jumped in the way of the attack, receiving the blow to his side, landing on the ground in pain. Cynder, seeing Cyan fall to to ground bleeding, started to attack the green dragon, becoming into dark Cynder. She pinned the green dragon on his back, a claw raised to strike his neck.

"Please! Cynder! Don't kill me!" pleaded the green dragon, fear in his eyes. Just as Cynder was about to attack mercilessly, she heard a voice from behind.

"Cynder! What are you doing! This isn't like you!", coughed the blue dragon. At that, Cynder's darkness began to recede, leaving Cynder on the green dragon. She quickly got off and, after muttering sorry, went to tend the blue dragon's wounds.

"It's going to be okay. Elice is a great medic. She'll tend to your wounds better.", said Cynder reassuring the dragon. After bandaging them with a couple of large leaves, she instructed them to leave toward the swamp. They carried what little they had and headed toward the found no one there, which was finally good news, as they knew that there cave hasn't been invaded.

(With Elice)

She was on watch,but was almost done. As she was turned to trade spots with another dragon after her ten minute shift, she saw a hint of black on the bright blue sky.

"They're coming!", Elice announced to the crowd of dragons with her. They all got up at the thought of food, but sighed when they saw that they were only carrying four deer. Elice looked closely and saw that one of them was flying shakily.

She immediately jumped into the air and approached the dragons Studying the dragons wounds, she said, "I'll head out to get herbs. Luckily, we are on an island with lots of useful herbs."

"I'll come with you,Elice.", said Cynder. Elice was glad to have some company.

* * *

Spyro walked through the dark hallways that Flame ran through. "Flame! Where are you!", he yelled, walking down the halls.  
He started to hear sobbing coming from another hallway from his left. As he neared the end of the hallway, the crying got louder. After ten minutes of walking, Spyro was finally rewarded by a faint glow around the corner.

"Flame? It's me, Spyro.", he said, rounding the corner and finding his friend on the floor, crying into his arms. "Flame, why are you crying?"

"Because of the fact that you came for me, even after I tried to kill you.", sobbed Flame.

"That happened about three weeks ago! Let it go, it's not your fault.", Spyro said in a soothing tone, trying to comfort his friend.

"How is it not my fault! I was the one choking you!"

"But I was the one who left you heartbroken.", replied Spyro. "It's my fault for going back to Cynder, leaving you in hurt."

"What matters is that I almost ended up killing you!", Flame said into his forelegs, choking on his own tears.

"You were consumed by darkness, Flame. You couldn't control yourself.", Spyro said,getting closer to Flame."Flame, you need to try to forget it. Look at me,", said Spyro. Flame lifted his head and look at Spyro, pain in his eyes. "I'm still alive Flame. You need to see that you didn't kill me." Flame's cries were beginning to stop. "I still believe that you love me," Flame looked into Spyro's eyes. "because if you didn't, you would've killed as soon as you could."

Spyro walked up to Flame, giving him a warm, comforting hug as Flame cried even more into Spyro's shoulder. After a while, Flame, stopped crying and looked up at Spyro. "Thank you for helping me settle my worries."

"So, having that out of the way, why don't you come with Volteer and I?"

"Sorry, but I can't trust myself to be around you.", muttered Flame.

"Oh, okay then," ,Spyro said, distraught. "well, I guess this is goodbye then." Spyro leaned in and gave Flame one last hug. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you to."

* * *

Cynder was almost done helping Elice with collecting herbs. She felt different at the moment, as if she was new person. "Elice, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it Cynder?", replied Elice.

"I think I may be falling in love with another dragon.", said Cynder, her head down in shame. Hearing this, Elice asked, "Who do you think your falling for?"

"Cyan, the dragon we're getting the herbs for." replied Cynder.

"What makes you think your falling for him?"

"Well, when we were coming back from hunting, another dragon and I were fighting. He threatened to kill me, and attacked. Cyan jumped forward and took the blow. I don't know why, but I just couldn't control myself and turned into darkness.", Cynder said, with a shaky voice. "Just before I killed him, Cyan calmed me down with his voice. I felt the same feeling I felt when Spyro pulled me out of the darkness.", Cynder finished, close to tears.

"It's okay, Cynder. Just calm down. You just have to tell Spyro how you feel at the moment.", said Elice in a soothing voice.

"Thanks Elice. I really needed to tell someone."

"You're welcome. Let's just get these herbs back at once."  
While they were flying back, Cynder found two more deer. They quickly killed them and carried them back, bring joy to everyone, seeing as there was at least a little more food to eat.

After it got dark, they started to all go to sleep. The shifts change to half an hour.  
Cynder was awaken by Lt. Rocco, mumbling, "Is it my turn already?"

"Yes it is, Cynder. By the way, I-I'm sorry that I didn't stand up for you." replied Lt. Rocco, blushing a little.

"Oh! It's fine," said Cynder. As she took place for her watch, she looked at all the dragons sleeping._ 'Spyro, where are you! We really need you.'_, thought Cynder, looking up at the sky.

**A/N: Like I said: not one of my best chapters. Anyways, I might end up changing thing's in the future. Please review, it really helps a lot.**


	3. A Renewed Hope

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. This is only with Spyro, Flame, and Volteer, as Cynder's side is already falling asleep. Please rate and review.**

**Chapter 3: A Renewed Hope**

'_I can't believe Spyro came after me and asked me to come with him!_', thought Flame in confusion. '_I almost killed him, yet he still wants to be friends? He must really mean it if he actually came for me._' Flame got up and began walking toward the exit.

'_But I can't go with him, can I? I mean, he knows that I still love him, but I'd rather not go with him if I can't be with him. It would really make me crazy, knowing I can't be with I could go back to Munitions Forge? I could attempt to live just how I used to before Spyro fou-_' His thoughts were interrupted by a faint yelp. He increased his pace to a short jog. '_What was that!? It sound like someone yelling my-_'

"Flame!" He was barely able to hear his name. He sprinted out of the building and saw that more creature were attacking. Just then, he saw one of them through a purple body hard against the wall.  
"Spyro!" he dashed at the creature who now held Spyro's unconscious, broken body by the horns, ready to rip him in half. He head-butted the metallic creature, causing the creature and Spyro's body to hit the wall. After melting the creature's body, Flame got in a defensive position in front of Spyro, not wanting for him to get hurt anymore.

Unknowing to Flame, Spyro regained consciousness and opened his eyes. At the sight of Flame fighting of another creature trying to protect him, a smile stretched across Spyro's maw. He then blacked out again, only this time, his smile remained.

Volteer saw Flame in front of Spyro, defending him. Volteer inched closer to Flame's right side. "You keep your eye on that side. I'll cover this side.", Volteer said in between blast's of electricity when he reached Flame. Flame just nodded and turned to a more convenient position so he could cover his side and the one's coming down the middle.

After about half an hour, Flame and Volteer finished off the last creature. "Thanks for helping me.", panted Flame, recovering from the battle.

"No problem. I'm glad to have helped you and Spyro. ", replied Volteer, out of breath as well.

"No, I mean since the beginning. You tried to prepare me for Spyro changing his mind, but I didn't listen. I guess I was just too happy to be with him that I didn't think he was going to go back with Cynder.", Flame said. "Also, if you didn't get me of Spyro, I probably was going to kill him."

"It's okay. The point is that both you and Spyro are alive."

"Why did you guy's come anyways? None of this would have happened if you guys just left me here."

"I came because Spyro wanted to help you. He told me he wanted to see if you'd to forgive him for the pain he caused you."

'_So Spyro really does still care about me!_', thought Flame. '_I can't be mad at him, or even try forgetting him._'

Flame was caught off guard when Volteer nudged him."Flame, are you okay? You're being awfully quiet, uncommunicative, speechless, taci-."

"I'm fine Volteer, thanks for asking. I've just been thinking.", Flame replied, not being in the mood for one of Volteer's rambles. "I'm so confused. I want to go along with you two, but I'm afraid that I'm going to get in the way of Spyro and Cynder's life. I just can't get over Spyro. What should I do Volteer?"

"Well, this is your decision to make, but let me tell you just one thing: Spyro risked his life for you, even knowing that Cynder would be distraught if he ended up dead.", replied Volteer. "Now, you just stay here and think about. I'm going off to hunt. Hopefully the battle didn't scare of the animals to far away." At that Volteer turned around and took off, leaving Flame with Spyro.

'_How could he just risk his life for me like that? He knew how Cynder would've felt if he died, yet he still did it! Maybe he does want to revive our friendship._' Flame just paced around, thinking. After a while, Flame grew tired, and decide to sleep. He kept his distance from Spyro, though.

* * *

Spyro woke up with a start, his body hurting. He soon remembered what had happened just before he passed out. Wincing a little, he was able to get up. '_Thank Ancestor's we heal quickly_' thought Spyro, before checking his surroundings He saw that Volteer was gone and Flame was asleep a couple feet from him.

'_Looks like it's my turn to say thanks._',thought Spyro with a chuckle. As he was just about to nudge Flame awake, Volteer bursts into the clearing.

"Spyro! Some creatures a coming!", Volteer gasped as he ran toward him. Immediately, about twenty metallic creature's came out of the wood's behind Volteer, except these were shooting red lasers at them.

"Flame! Wake up! We're under attack!", yelled Spyro as he vigorously shook Flame. He jolted upward at the word attacking, knocking Spyro backward onto the floor. As Spyro looked up, he saw a red beam pass through the spot he just was. He realized that he Flame just saved him yet again, even though he wasn't trying. He quickly got up to join in the battle. He stood next to Flame the whole time, either shooting lighting or breathing fire. Volteer was off somewhere else fighting off the ones that attacked him.

It took them about five minutes, mainly because there was only twenty creatures. After the battle, Spyro was panting heavily, as was Flame and Volteer.

"I'm going to go get the food that I left behind. I only hope that it is still there. I'll be back as soon as I can.", said Volteer as soon as he was fully recovered. He set of in the general direction he came in, disappearing from sight as soon as he got through the shrubs.

Spyro looked at the ground nervously,. "Flame, I want to say thank you for at least staying with me.", Spyro said, looking up at Flame.

Flame just looked at Spyro and cheerfully said, "No problem. After all, What are friends for!" With a new spirit, Flame smiled at Spyro.

When Spyro heard these words come out of Flames maw, he was filled with joy. "Does this mean that you're coming with us?", questioned Spyro.

'_What should I tell him? I really want to go, but I feel like I'm just going to get in the way. I have to tell him no_.' Flame sighed deeply. "Yes." Those words no sooner came out his maw when he felt Spyro's arms, hugging him.

**A/N: Where was I, you ask? I was doing a critique for school. I'm sorry for not uploading last week. I'm going to try to post at least two chapters every three weeks. Once again, rate and review.**


End file.
